Simplicity
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Dedicated to The Big Boss! Finally complete! Minato awakens from slumber, but just how long was he asleep? What came of his beloved Dave? Will suffering end for the lovers, or has it only begun?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, dear children. Welcome to 'Simplicity', a special monument to love. This project will be written in the honor of The Big Boss, who has recently pledged support and friendship to me. I spent several hours rumbling through possibilities for this project, including an Ike/Snake possibility for the SSB fandom. In that option, Snake was meant to endure torturous nightmares of his family. Ike was supposed to stumble upon him in the Pokemon Cathedral, an enchanting place inspired by the cathedrals of old. Swordsman and soldier were meant to comfort one another over their pasts and insecurities. The summary was inspired by The Big Boss' project 'Maternal', which has not yet been born. XD

Perhaps I'll post the Ike/Snake project at another time. Tell me what you think about it. For now, it's time for simple treasures.

**Disclaimer: I must've said this at least a million times. Metal Gear Solid doesn't belong to me!**

**Warning: Boy/boy love, Old Snake, emotion…yeah, you know the lowdown. Proceed at your own risk, kiddies.**

* * *

Every day was a roller coaster ride, to say the least. The hours had their ups and downs, providing him with a painful plethora of heartache. How he managed to endure the days, no one knew. His friends marveled at his endurance levels, claiming they could never withstand his unpredictable trials. Not even he understood his stamina. His body threatened to cave in at times, shaking underneath inexpressible pressure. His heart would sometimes plummet into unimaginable darkness, and struggle to find an escape. A soul would cling to the tender threads of a rope, hoping to be pulled out of an endless well. The days and nights could not be distinguished, for sunlight sometimes abandoned him. He fell into a life-or-death struggle at times, waging a war with the world-and with himself. He had unwittingly enlisted himself in a test of the human spirit, blind to danger at the time of enrollment.

He was Minato Asagi, age 23. A student of a prestigious academy, he participated in upper level courses and received affection from many. Students and professors alike adored him, glowing because of his warm charisma. He pushed aside his projects in order to assist professors, grading piles of homework beyond the night's limits. Doting students asked for his help on assignments, and he gladly gave it-at no cost. His homework was never endangered by his selflessness, for he always poured a million drops of effort into every assignment. Large assignments were treated as small assignments were-with spirit, persistence and confidence.

His workload was tremendous, which made students grateful for his help. Under the major of Human Psychology, he had his work cut out for him. Fortunately, he was equipped with the energy to leap over hurdles. He met all of his challenges with a broad, warm smile, determined to surpass his own expectations at every turn. Many students-and professors-thought him to be invincible, immune to the perils of uncertainty and stress. He created an assignment in Dr. Hal Emmerich's favor, taking on his newest challenge with the highest degree of fire. He too believed he was invincible, able to take on the world.

His first patient squashed the colorful, vibrant picture of invincibility.

He participated in an apprenticeship, working alongside a certified psychologist. Although he wasn't equipped with knowledge from the psychiatry arena, he believed himself to be capable of caring for Hal's friend. Mental disorders and trauma were a part of his extensive studies. In addition to that, his History class had plunged into the horrors of war-including Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. His professor saw fit to reveal the physical and mental burdens of soldiers, wanting his students to grasp the hellish effects of war. Horrified by that particular disorder, and wanting to assist one of its victims, Minato offered to take David (previously known as Solid Snake) under his wing. His mentor was against the idea, and Hal didn't want him to sacrifice any of his academic life, but he passionately pressed the idea into reality. The man named David soon moved into Minato's seaside home, set on a three month journey with a young student.

As David was established into his temporary home, Hal shared his friend's story with the student. The otaku's old friend had barely emerged from a lifelong vortex of battles, fresh off his greatest struggles. He had just liberated the world from Liquid Ocelot's control, liberating civilization before it was enslaved. Liberation came at a heavy price, though, for the old legend soon fell into unspeakable pain. He soon retreated within himself, frightened of even the smallest of noises and detached from human contact. Whenever Hal, Sunny or another companion entered his eyesight, he'd either shriek or break out into sobs, or scream at the top of his lungs. At other times he'd complain of being cold, when his environment's temperature was perfectly tolerable. His appetite shrank, he became deathly pale, and couldn't sleep at night.

Of course the old one had FOXDIE to contend with. Hal told him of FOXDIE's horrors as well, even explaining how Naomi Hunter inserted it inside of David's body. It was the reason behind his age, the otaku explained, sadly stating that Dave was only meant to be at the age of forty-not seventy. And due to his ailments, he looked ten years older. Minato could easily see his new friend's exhaustion, for it was stamped all over his face-and engraved in his eyes. He could also see the Emmerich's devotion, bright and eternal-even in the midst of dark, overwhelming pain. As David spent nights wrestling against nightmares, Hal wrestled against nightmares of his own-constantly breaking out in tears. A little girl dwelled in the house all the while, fretting over her endangered family.

The Asagi fervently assured Hal of Dave's well-being. He'd be all right. There wouldn't be anything to worry about! And after everything the otaku went through, he needed a thousand years of relaxation. He deserved a thousand eons of relaxation! Breaking away from his lifelong friend wouldn't be easy, though, as Minato eventually found out. Following their mutual agreement, David would be in Minato's custody for three months-and wouldn't communicate with any member of his family. Once Hal and Sunny dropped off the last of his things, a volcano of sadness erupted. Maiden and otaku gave tearful goodbyes, but neither of them was acknowledged. As far as Dave was concerned, both were complete strangers. Hal and Sunny left, heads low and hearts defeated. All of their hopes rested on Minato, who had not only become their friend…but their lifeline.

While Hal suffered from the absence of a raspy voice, Dave was devoid of separation anxiety. It was as if otaku and maiden were ghosts, walking in his life without significance. He was blank at their departure, and thought nothing of them in the days to come. Saddened, Minato made several attempts to revive buried affection. All attempts failed, for whenever Dave looked at a portrait of Sunny, he said nothing. Whenever Dave caught glimpse of a manga novel, or an Inu Yasha plushie, he said nothing. Minato noticed something, though. There was much more to silence that met the eyes-and ears. Dave might have been silent at the sight of his family, but his eyes spoke of pain. Endless, unbridled pain. The shame, disgust and regret he felt towards his family put all words to shame. They had done nothing wrong, but he despised himself. He hated the pain he dragged them through, and believed they deserved everything he couldn't offer.

At first, things were easy enough. Dave was silent and rarely moved, unless it was time for a bath. His appetite was even smaller than a mouse's, and he was definitely quieter than a rodent. Seeing the look on his pale, bloodless face was excruciatingly painful, but Minato vowed to keep up a smile. He attached himself to the older male until bedtime, waiting on him hand and foot. Dave's listless behavior broke the Asagi's heart, but he could handle any challenge. He could tackle any hurdle. He'd have Dave healed in no time! And maybe he'd even get rid of that awful FOXDIE virus! No sweat!

Slowly, things changed. Minato attempted to take Dave outside, and was always met with tearful protests. Nightmares resumed, leaving Dave in spasmodic fits of tears. He'd spend most of the day curled into a ball, and broke into sobs whenever winds rustled his curtains. Minato would sometimes hear thuds as he cooked dinner, discovering a spasmodic Dave upon the floor. Showers sent his patient off the deep end, so he switched to baths. Blood was coughed up in pools, screams alerted neighbors on a daily basis, and nights were restless. Minato met police officers not once but twice, due to the concerns of neighbors. Several assumed he was tormenting his house guest, which caused him to be upset-but he didn't show it. Kept everything bottled in.

His academic life was put on hold. His professors supported his endeavor, happily agreeing to put his assignments in limbo. As for his self-made assignment, it would earn him great points in his internship-and push him closer to his desired degree. Professors, friends and even school officials offered to visit his patient, but Minato kindly turned down all offers. Outside entities would definitely set off a fuse. If Dave didn't want to step outside, why would he want to see visitors from the outside? And was Minato in a retelling of 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'?

The Asagi communicated with Hal via AOL windows, referring to him as Otacon. Every time he had an opportunity to use his Blackberry's web service, he used it-and he used it to chat with the otaku. Updates on Dave's condition were always given, and eaten by a tearful hero. If Minato's patient had a particularly good day, or even an 'okay' day, Hal would pretty much wail with joy. If things took a turn for the worse, Hal would break down. It was an emotional time for the otaku, who evidently forfeited his right to a vacation. He promised Minato he'd search for a FOXDIE cure, even though he had tried once before-and sadly resigned himself to defeat. That was his way of paying the Asagi back, even if his second attempt ended in failure.

Minato might have been cheery on the outside, but was deathly exhausted. The pretty picture of invincibility faded, leaving him with the cold winds of reality. His heart was torn, his body was worn-down, and his soul ached feverishly. The days and nights were unpredictable, promising no serenity but delivering chaos. Without a moment's notice, Dave would break out into screams or sobs, wrenching the hair out of his head. At other times he'd become as stiff as a stick, completely frozen. Minato, eyes filled with tears, rushed to revive him-but was met with silence on many occasions. He was only acknowledged after a particularly horrendous nightmare, which Minato never unearthed. A weeping Dave clung to the Asagi, drawing blood with a brutal grip. Minato held him, caressed him and comforted him, softly promising to always remain by his side. From that point on, the two were literally inseparable. If Dave was separated from Minato for more than five seconds, he became antsy. But the Asagi always returned, greeting him with a warm smile.

The weeks were roller coaster rides. Dave would either be a weeping ball of fear, a livid wolf or an extremely affectionate kitten. For a few days on end, the old soldier was the latter. He'd keep himself glued to Minato, watching as he prepared vegetable ramen and stew. He'd draw a warm Asagi into his arms and practically purr, completely happy-and secure. Minato was a blushing mess, especially when the kitten fondled certain areas. At one point he pushed the older male away, frightening him-and breaking two hearts for the remainder of the day. The kitten, defeated and lonely, retreated into a ball. Minato pretty much hated himself for the rest of the day, even though he appeared to be cheerful.

Many days were undeniably rough, but many were also bright. Dave's condition reached an all-time high at one point, brightening not only Minato's heart-but the hearts of a certain family. The old soldier became coherent, regained bits of his old scruffy demeanor, and even agreed to go outside. He acknowledged Hal and Sunny's existences as if they had never been broken apart, recalling their names with infinite pride. He kept himself stuck to Minato, which presented cause for alarm, but the Asagi felt like singing on a daily basis. His life had become a musical, alive with the refreshing melody of happiness.

Dave was obsessive over Minato, snapping at anyone that spoke to him-unless it turned out to be a friend. He was immensely protective of the Asagi, snarling whenever a stranger attempted to engage Minato in conversation. Once the Asagi assured him of his safety, though, things cooled off. The rest of their day was drawn out in the bright colors of joy, sparkling with the innocence of childhood. Hal, Sunny and other friends couldn't have been giddier. Dave's family, Meryl included, could have participated in a musical alongside Minato.

On a wondrously bright day, Dave's condition peaked. He entranced Minato with his smiles, participated in the preparation of meals, and acted with the energy of a twenty year old. He regained his old temperament, flirted with the young Asagi, and volunteered to go grocery shopping. Ignoring a small voice of fear, Minato allowed him to go off on his own. He returned in bright spirits, thankfully. Dinner was happily made, the two happily ate, and both went off to bed. Minato fell asleep with a smile, thinking the sun would actually stay out.

Nothing prepared him for what the future held.

* * *

2:30 am.

Something had seized him from his slumber, and it was instantly identified as fear. Sharp, piercing, brutal fear. It was as if a lightning bolt had gone off, alerting him to an endangered reality. The winds whipped at his windowpane, signaling the presence of peril. Wisps of dark amethyst hair were wiped away from azure blue eyes, dampened by sweat. A heart awaited the advent of comforting sounds, but found only thunder. Winds threatened to eradicate his windows, raging as thunder erupted. The storm was the equivalent of his heartbeat, fierce and painfully fast.

Heart pounding, chest heaving, he tossed himself out of bed. He soon departed from his bedroom, lips tightened with an unborn name. Winds poured through windows that were no longer alive, shattered onto a lifeless floor. Bloodied curtains were banners in the wind, elegant but dark. Lightning was his only source of light, brightening a place that had barely emerged from a happy dinner. The living room floor was now a sea of bloodied glass, shining in the intricate darkness.

Face devoid of color, Minato darted throughout the living room. He looked behind the couch, only to find silence. He looked in the kitchen, only to find more bloodied glass. Cabinets had been emptied…streams of blood decorated the refrigerator…and a sea of blood sat at the-

Knife holder.

Shivering, hands snatched the container of knives. Silently, azure blue eyes asked why the container had even been born. They asked why the container had even been purchased, and installed into a place reachable by his patient. The container was soon cast onto the crimson red floor, alienated as a young one took flight. Heart throbbing, amethyst hair moist, he followed a thick trail of blood into his guest's bedroom. He found exactly who he was looking for, but not in the condition he wanted.

_"Dave! Dave, stop it! Stop it, Dave!"_

Tears flew into azure eyes. Hands gripped at a blade, trying to prevent it from wrenching off more skin. A young one was soon thrown aside, head exploding as it slammed into a wall. Struck with nauseating dizziness, Minato could only watch as the old male dug into himself, carving words into his bloodied body. Once the young one's vision returned, he made out the only two words Dave wrote: 'die' and 'beast'.

_All right. I'm going for it._

Taking all consequences into consideration, Minato lunged. He grabbed onto his grunting roommate, who was hellbent on carving more words into his skin. The knife was soon snatched by the Asagi's left hand, and two bodies were soon untangled. Lightning lit up a broken man's face, showing the tears that fell from his heart. Minato's eyes looked back in pain, wanting to comfort the eyes filled with immortal sadness. Gently he wrapped his arms around the old male, whispering soft words of immense warmth.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry anymore. I'm here. I've got you. Please don't cry anymore."

"Where is she?" a puppy asked, eyes melting into Minato's. He wrapped his arms around the Asagi, clinging to him for dear life. "Who?" was the gentle reply.

"Mom. Where is she? Does she want me?"

The Asagi, running his hands through Dave's hair, winced. Hal told him of what happened to Big Mama, evidently learning about if from Dave (who was Snake at the time). "She isn't here anymore," he explained tenderly, as the world was engorged with thunder.

"Dave, she's…she's g-g-gone."

The puppy's grip weakened, but he held on. Shivering, sobbing, he buried his head inside of Minato's chest. Trembling, Minato clasped a hand onto the back of Dave's head. Rain spilled onto silvery white locks, falling from frightened blue eyes. A pulse weakened, arms weakened-

"W-w-will you leave m-m-me too?"

"No. I'm not leaving you, Dave. I told you I'd be with you."

Hands caressed an old legend's body. The scent of damp silver tresses was taken in, inhaled with closed eyes. "Don't go," a forlorn animal whimpered, clinging to his lifeline. His Minato.

"P-p-please d-d-don't leave. If you d-d-do, he'll take me. D-d-don't want that to happen."

"I'm not going anywhere, Dave. Just don't leave me! Hang on! I'm going to save you, all right?! _Just hold onto me, dammit! Hold oooooon!"_

Five minutes passed. An ambulance sped through dense rain, sirens wailing. Neighbors huddled together, cloaked in rain and fear. Doctors sped by them, rushing through with a stretcher. An agile nurse kicked down a door-

-and found Minato, covered in blood and holding onto a lifeless soldier. She quickly identified the three words he whispered, over and over again.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

"All right! Clear!"

"Don't leave me, Dave. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Hal's heart would break. Sunny's heart would break. The little girl would lose her Epyon. The otaku would be inconsolable. Meryl would lose the man she still loved. He would be responsible for losing Dave's life, after he was entrusted with it.

"One, two, three!"

"Give it another go! There's no response!"

"One, two, three, clear!"

"Hold onto me, Dave. Hold on. Don't let go. I'm right here. Please don't leave."

_Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't go._

His classmates would probably laugh at him. They'd call him 'weird' for loving such an older man. His professors, regardless of how loving they were, would probably narrow their eyes at him. But-

Dave was no longer his patient. And he had certainly never been just an assignment.

He was Minato's lifeline.

_Come back to. Please don't go. I need you. Without you…_

_I won't be able to breathe._

_I'll take care of you. I promise. Just…_

"We're still unable to get a response! Begin the CPR!"

Hands pumped a chest-

Hands were folded in prayer, eyes tightened with pain-

A diesel's lights blinded an otaku, and-

**"Daaaaaaaaaaave!"**

_Don't leave me. Please don't leave me._

_I love you._

* * *

This was composed to ES Posthumus and a rather exciting Globus song. The Globus song hails from equally exciting movie previews. Oh, I wish I could recall the blasted song title! I just purchased it, too! Phooey on me! But as you can probably guess, the Globus song didn't come until the last parts of the tale. Can't you just imagine the awesome Latin (ancient Latin, thanks) playing in the background, its singers raising their voices as Minato urges Dave to 'stay'? Bwee hee hee.

Minato, by the way, was modeled after the Persona 3 protagonist. In the Persona 3 manga, his name is Minato. He bears hair that's a dark shade of purple, has a slender figure, and carries a vivid set of blue eyes.

Don't assault me for the doctor stuff. XD I'm not an expert on the medical field, but I tried to make them as believable as I could. I tried my best!

This was an altered version of Heavenward, a project from 2008. That tale featured Lacey Rockbell, who was modeled after a Fullmetal Alchemist character (Winry Rockbell). I thought of using her for this project, but decided to try something new.

I dedicate this tale to the victims of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I caught sight of a particular victim on tv, and he broke my heart. PTSD is no joke, as it afflicts many-with devastating, heart-wrenching power. As I watched the victim's heart-rending story unfold, I thought of Snake. War doesn't do anyone any favors.

Hopefully, I was able to provide The Big Boss with some inspiration. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, kiddies. Here you'll find another chapter of 'Simplicity'. Thanks a million for reading this special adventure! I hope to inspire a friend and budding projects. This additional chapter will be written with a million stars of love. Relax, enjoy, and witness love in its divine simplicity!

**Warning: You know the deal. Boy/boy love, Old Snake, emotions...the same drill.**

* * *

His body was an arc, heaving and burning from the inside. Poison raged within, boiling inside of his stomach. The bloodied remnants of chicken noodle soup flew out of his quivering lips, mixed with bitter bile. Convulsions wracked him, torturing him as a whip would ravage a prisoner. His endurance levels were broken, but his body forced out the proof of sickness. With every move he made, nausea swept through him. Blood and vomit were as one, falling straight into a hospital toilet. Invincible hands spun his head as if it sat on a rotating device.

He didn't know the time. Time was a foreign concept, hostile and sadistic. It passed without his control, dragging him into a voracious pool of pain. Nausea throttled him at every move, leaving him weaker than a kitten's paw. For all he knew, time could have come to a screeching halt. He couldn't even comprehend his own actions, save for the expulsion of last night's dinner. Dizziness rose to a devastating level in seconds, threatening to keep him down. It was at an inhumane level, bearing enough potency to kill any mortal. How he was able to remain afloat, he did not know. Darkness was an inexplicable, intricate force, pulling him through a test of the mind and body. His heart was enduring its greatest struggles yet, suffocating underneath volcanic eruptions. He could not breathe, comprehend any human language, or even stand. At twenty three years of age, he was experiencing a climb of devastating proportions. Any one else would have lost consciousness for a lengthy period of time, or succumbed to death.

His friends learned of David's collapse. It was hard to recall how, but they learned of it-and instantly became alarmed. Fear shot through their veins as David wove himself deeper into their hearts. Professors and students expressed their great concern, quickly handing out offers of assistance. Minato turned down all of their proposals, claiming he had a hold on the situation. They should all rest and attend to their own responsibilities,, he said. All of them were endowed with the deepest, warmest appreciation, given by a coherent Minato. Now the Asagi couldn't even speak, devoid of basic human abilities. If he had been coherent, he would have relished the company of friends. It probably would have been wise to at least permit two friends. Allowing no one to assist him turned out to be an idiotic idea. And to deepen the chasm of pain, Hal Emmerich was unavailable. Sunny couldn't be contacted, and not even Meryl answered her phone. The reasons behind their silence were unknown, but it was painful to comprehend the possibilities. And if they had been contacted, surely they would have become angry with him. They had every right to become furious with him! Dave was-

Dave.

Hands latched onto the sodden sides of a toilet, trembling. Whimpers wrenched themselves from a scorched, raw throat. He happily volunteered to care for Dave, eager to fulfill his every need. He was unaware of the territory he would soon set foot upon, and unaware of its keeper: unpredictable fate. Time passed, bringing legend and student together. Time passed, giving birth to precious memories. Time passed, wreaking havoc on the night. Time passed, tears fell, and hearts raised with expectations. And in their time together, Minato had learned so much about his guest. He plunged headfirst into his roommate's heart, experiencing stories. Memories. Dreams. Desires and needs. Over the course of time, those desires became his. Dave's dreams became his. He didn't realize it at the time, but Minato's heart joined with the older male's. He became one with another, never believing he'd fall for another. In all of his assignments and late nights with a laptop, he never even looked at love. Never thought about it, in all of the days he spent slaving over numbers. But now love was a living, burning, breathing entity, boiling within him. Tormenting him. Tying him down to a toilet within the hospital's bathroom.

He attempted to raise himself, teetering on twigs. Dizziness gave a sharp push to his head, causing him to lurch. Hand on his forehead, he soon fell to the floor. The familiar aromas of noodle, onions and broccoli flooded his noise, warming his sodden body. Azure eyes looked up and about. Curtains blew carelessly, schoolbooks sat on the kitchen counter, and vegetable stew boiled on the stove. The winds were laidback, fragrant and blissfully invigorating. A smile slowly spread across his face, emerging from his delight with the surroundings. He was at home! Surely Dave-

His head slammed into a wall of black tile. His arms gripped at his sides, feeling the rumble of moans. Hands lifted him, issuing words of comfort. Faces, blurry yet warm, promised him solace. Words streamed into his ears, all of them unrecognizable. Several pairs of feet began to move. Did a pair belong to him? They must have. He was moving out of the bathroom, and into the waiting room. Hands felt strange, but they were gentle nonetheless. So many were supporting him. They must've been taking him somewhere. But where?

Guessing was not an option. His stomach boiled with an unborn volcano. His legs were weaker than gelatin. Dizziness was a tyrant that ruled his insides. He was lifted by so many hands, and placed onto a strange device. Names were issued, some of them familiar. Somehow, the hospital learned of his connections. Some people were going to call several of his professors-and friends. Why did they have to become invovled? Why couldn't they rest? He could handle everything! They didn't need to come down! Dave would be all right! Dave-

Dave.

Fear carried his body to the cliff of insanity. Pain pulsated through his bloodstream, poisonous and icy. He was riding on the top of something, transported by at least seven pairs of hands. He was riding on some type of board, pushed by a team of doctors. He couldn't see any of their faces, but he knew they were frantic. So were their voices. But where were they taking him?

The world was darkened before his very eyes. His hands grabbed at the remnants of light, but they quickly faded away-along with the voices. His ride stopped, and sharp light struck his eyes. Where was he? Was he in some type of interrogation room? The light above him certainly was bright!

Everything was so blurry. Even the light was blurry. He couldn't smell any stew, couldn't see the flowing curtains, and couldn't see the sea. Blinking rapidly, he soon reclaimed his vision. His heart lurched upon the sight of a particular, bed-ridden patient, installing a fresh wave of nausea into his bloodflow. No voices were about, leaving two entities in silence. Doctors and nurses must've left them in respectful silence. And it didn't take him a second to recognize the other figure.

Trembling, he shot out a hand. He gripped the other male's hand, smiling. No words greeted him. A familiar, raspy voice wasn't with him. He failed. He had failed to protect the one he loved, cherished and admired. He had failed to heal him. His hopes, his aspirations, had all crumbled into failure. He was a failure.

"Dave...it's almost...breakfast time. I d-d-don't know what t-t-time it is, but...I think its early. So its breakfast time."

Tears choked him. His fingers traced over the wrinkles and bones of another hand, searching for life. "We'll take a walk afterwards," he whispered happily, gripping the other's hand even harder. "I'll be by your side. Just as I've always been. Maybe we'll even buy a dog. I think that's a good idea, actually. I should buy you a dog. We'll name him Otaku, after our friend Otacon. How does that sound?"

Eyelids closed over portals to the world. Tears gushed from closed azures, even though a smile remained. "We'll take a walk, look into buying a dog, then we'll sit on the shore. I remember how much you like the beach, so we'll go there. We'll go there, and then...and then...I'll...propose to you. How does th-th-that s-s-sound?"

Hands slipped apart.

* * *

This was composed to an ES Posthumus album.

So! I totally depressed myself like no one's business! XD What became of our fair lovers? Did they really do what you think they did? DID THEY?!

Well, too bad. You can't find out! That's the end! I'm not doing anymore...

Or am I? Dun dun duuuun.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha! All of you thought the tale was over, didn't you? You thought the previous chapter was the final chapter?! Well, now I shall eradicate those assumptions of yours! I shall thrill you to no end. Prepare yourselves for another emotional dive into a heart's simple labyrinth.

**Warning: Emotional trauma (yay, a new warning), boy/boy love, Old Snake showing emotion...blah blah blah.**

* * *

_As he chopped the carrot, his cerulean blue eyes were devoid of light. They were only filled with the mists of fear, always on the look-out for danger. At the smallest disturbance he'd jump, fearing the end of his life. Loving azure orbs held a strong vigil over him, but his heart wouldn't stop screaming. He moved as if a predator loomed over him, threatening to kill him if he failed at chopping the carrot. His hands and face were devoid of color, pale from the vicious onslaught of fear. Breaths were slow and steady, fearfully executed. His eyes screamed for release and love, while another set of eyes offered him all the love he could ask for._

_Chop, chop, chop._

_"There," a soft voice said, issuing a blanket to his heart. He jumped at the sound of it, but quickly relaxed. A pair of hands examined everything he had done, merrily playing with carrots and celery pieces. "You're all finished, Dave. Great job!"_

_He said nothing, eyes widened but hopeful. A young man was warm and kind towards him! Who was the beautiful young star? Why was he being so nice? Had he actually done something worthy of praise? The young man meant no harm, and seemed to like him. And now he was shoveling chopped veggies inside of a steaming pot. The air smelled of chicken broth, rice and carrots. Someone must've been pretty fond of carrots, and vegetables in general. "We're almost done," the young one said cheerily, almost humming. He looked so soft and so warm._

_"The vegetables have to talk for a while, and they'll become friends with the rice."_

_A tune began to pour out of the young chef's mouth. What was it? He had heard it before. Several times, as a matter of fact. Someone sang it to him on several occassions. It was soothing for a weary, old body._

_The stew smelled awfully nice, and his stomach was rumbling, but it wasn't like he could eat. Liquid was out there, waiting for the perfect chance to attack! He wanted to KILL him! How could he possibly sit still and eat? His mother wanted to kill him too! She told him that last night! She held his head back as Liquid forced him to drink poison, whispering how he curse every last second of her life. He had been nothing but a plague to her, even inside of the womb! He cried out for her, and even apologized to her, but nothing worked. His laughing brother poured boiling anti-freeze down his throat, his mother's eyes were cold-_

_Wait a minute. The pot was boiling! The scent of a green, pungent liquid was in the air. Anti freeze must've been inside of that pot! The happy young man was going to force it down his throat, and if he refused to drink it, he'd be hurt! The young man would stick a blade into him, or maybe he'd gouge his eyes out! He just had to get out of there! He had to leave, or else he'd end up dead! Everyone wanted to hurt him! He didn't want to drink any more poison, of any kind! It tasted horrible, and his body didn't like it! He just had to leave!_

_"Dave! Dave, it's all right! It's okay! I won't let anything hurt you! I promise!"_

_Frost swept through him. Rain gushed from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. "It's all right," the young man murmured, quickly drawing him into an embrace. He gasped, and tried to wriggle free. What if the young man was only trying to silence him? What if his captor didn't like the noise he was making? What if he just didn't want anyone to find out about an old carcass?_

_"Dave! Dave, it's me! It's me, Minato! I'm not going to hurt you! It's all right! It's all right!"_

_Panting, he looked into the young man's eyes. What if he was telling the truth? What if the young man meant no harm?_

_"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you, either. I'm here for you, remember?"_

_That was right. The beautiful star had already told him that before. He had told him that several times, actually. And then there was that song. That warm, tranquil song. The young man was just humming it a few seconds ago. It was such a soft, gentle song. The man was just as warm, incredibly pretty and radiant. He couldn't have meant any harm. There was no way he meant any harm. He was just too nice! They must've met quite some time ago!_

_"Mi...nato?"_

_A smile spread across the portrait of tranquility. "Yeah," the young man said, clearly happy about something. Gentle hands were wiping away water. So much water was falling out of his eyes!_

_"I'm here, Dave, and I'm here with you. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you."_

_Hands caressed his back. A head nuzzled against his eyes, with closed eyes. The embrace was so tender, so soothing. Far better than the grip his brother held him in. And to top everything else off, the young man was really soft. He was as soft as a pillow! And indescribably gorgeous,, to boot. His azure blue eyes were immaculate, and he loved running his fingers through the amethyst hair. It was so silky and fun to play with. Minato didn't mind having his fingers run through his hair. The young man was actually running his fingers through HIS hair! "Why don't I finish up here?" the Asagi asked warmly. That was right. His last name was Asagi._

_"You can watch me. Then, after we eat dinner, we can make dessert together. How does strawberry shortcake sound?"_

_Strawberry shortcake? That sounded nice. It would probably be really yummy. The young man looked yummy himself. His brother and mother were really mean, but Minato was really friendly. It would be fun to make strawberry shortcake with him. He would be fun to cuddle with, too. He could protect him from Liquid, Big Mama and everyone else! Yeah! All he had to do was keep Minato close! That was the plan. Minato didn't seem to mind, even though his face was darker than a rose. That was good, because he felt so nice. So yummy and squishy, like a marshmallow! His neck was certainly sweet. It was so good to nibble on. What would happen if he kissed it?_

_Sugary sweet euphoria erupted. Ah. Minato's neck was an amazing thing to kiss. His chest was amazing to touch. Sending his hands underneath Minato's white shirt would probably be wonderful. Going beneath his pants would probably be even better! And Minato wouldn't mind. He was darker than a ruby, but he wasn't trying to get away. He was so much nicer than Liquid, and even his mother. He was so sweet, so nice and protective. Minato was so nice, he wanted to just shower him in kisses. Kissing him would probably be really nice. Slipping his hands underneath Minato's pants certainly felt wonderful. Everything was so nice and soft down there!_

_Hands pushed him away. Did he do something wrong? Was Minato upset?_

_No._

_"Hey. Why don't we save the cuddling for later, huh?"_

_Later? Did that mean...Minato wouldn't mind the kisses? He wouldn't mind the touching?_

_"I have an idea. Why don't we eat our dessert in bed? It'll be fun to snuggle over strawberries. Plus, there's gonna be whipped creeeeam!"_

_"You...you w-w-want to? With me?"_

_Minato looked as if the answer should have been obvious. "No duh. There's no one else I'd rather feed strawberries to."_

_A smile spread across his face. His smile made Minato smile, which was a good thing. Minato really liked it when he smiled._

_"Th-th-thank...y-y-you."_

* * *

He shot up like a rocket, chest heaving. A hand shot to his forehead, instantly making contact with damp amethyst locks. Vision was blurry, but it returned within a matter of seconds. Lights were all about. Voices were all about, frantic yet soft. He was in some kind of busy place, surrounded by hustle-and-bustle. Why wasn't he with Dave? Weren't they supposed to share strawberry shortcake? And Dave. Dave wanted to snuggle with him! Dave needed him, and he needed Dave! He-

Lightning bolts assaulted the side of his head. A long, deep moan escaped his lips. He wasn't at home. The rice and veggie medley wasn't on the stove. There weren't any strawberries, there weren't any pieces of pound cake, and-

Dave.

"Mr. Asagi? Mr. Asagi, are you all right?"

"Give him air, Nurse. He's barely regaining consciousness!"

"Stand back! Let him breathe. Our patient needs air!"

Why did everything look so strange and cloudy? Why were there lightning bolts inside of his skull? And where was-

-wait a minute. Dave was beside him! He was right there! They were holding hands! He had even mentioned-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

The pain. The pain was just too much to take! His head was erupting, exploding, imploding with pain! His arms, his legs, his eyelids-everything was on fire! His insides were churning, boiling, bubbling-

Hands draped themselves about him. They began to caress his back. They held him as he sobbed, face immersed in rain water. "Mr. Asagi," a gentle rose whispered, voice softer than a raindrop.

"We're going to escort you outside. We're taking you to your family and friends, Mr. Asagi."

"Where is he? Where is he?"

"Calm down, Mr. Asagi."

"Where is he?! Tell me where he is! What have you done with him?! Where is my Dave?!"

"Mr. Asagi, if you'll just allow us to escort you into the waiting room-"

"He needs me! I'm supposed to finish dinner! He needs me! He'll be scared if he's all alone! Where is heeeeeeeee?! Give me back my Dave! Now!"

The next thing Minato knew was darkness.

* * *

This was composed to...the Mirror's Edge menu theme. Bwah ha ha. I have my PS3 running on the Mirror's Edge menu. My baby sister and I are about to beat it! Dun dun dun. Speaking of, I have an MGS/Mirror's Edge idea rolling through my mind, and it'll be similiar to this. I have a dear friend that's in love with the idea of an MGS/Mirror's Edge crossover. XD Faith will be in Minato's place.

This project is probably one of my greatest MGS pieces, because it hits personal levels. Watching a segment on PTSD was a gut-wrenching, emotional experience for me. Elaborating on that, I know a PTSD victim can either fear or cling to a guardian. Dave not only clings to Minato, but is EXTREMELY affectionate towards him. I know heightened affection may not be one of PTSD's symptoms, but I gave that symptom to Dave for one reason. He spent his entire life devoid of true, unconditional love, save for the love he gains from Hal and Sunny. His relationship with Meryl fell flat, leaving him ravenous for passionate love.

By the way, did you notice how I didn't mention Minato's name for the first half? Writing through ol' Snake's eyes was fun. XD And once again, Minato's physical appearance is pretty much the physical appearance of Minato from Persona 3 (PS2).

So! Did the doctors and nurses knock Minato out? Did they sedate him? Or did Minato fall out on his own? And will Minato have to face a horrible reality? Is Dave really gone? All of those questions and more will be answered in Simplicity's conclusion! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy there, folks. Just in case you've forgotten the previous chapters, or you're completely in the dark about this adventure, allow me to shed some light on this. This tale speaks of a Snake that's suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, fresh off his darkest trials. A young student, Minato Asagi (inspired by the hot Persona 3 hero, Minato) volunteered to care for him-giving Hal and Sunny a much-needed chance to breathe. Trials were frequent and heavy-practically intolerable. In the previous chapter, Snake was struck down by his horrid ailment and rushed to the hospital. Minato raced after him, but he soon fell ill!

Thank you for reading this adventure of mine. Enjoy the final chapter!

**NOTE: If you're allergic to the idea of Old Snake being gay, or even just to the concept of boy/boy love in general, PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED.**

* * *

He awakened with a start, heart pounding. He instantly sent a hand to his heart, disoriented and frantic. It was as if he had been dragged halfway across the world, and was forced into unconsciousness by a bat. His assailant was absent, but doctors and nurses were readily available. Voices streamed through the icy, clammy room, speaking of topics he could not understand. The words belonged to the medical team inside of his room, but none of them registered. He had awakened on a completely different planet.

Hands pounded the inside of his skull, sending a cold stream of dizziness through his body. At first he wanted to cry out, unable to recognize his surroundings-or himself. It only took a moment for his mind to clear out the clouds, but he was welcomed to something worse than confusion. He was re-acquainted with a 'friend' many would have tossed out of their houses. That friend was commonly known as 'pain', and it was a volcanic eruption inside of his body. It choked him, throttled him, shook his very core. Nausea wrapped its hands around his throat, and toyed with the insides of his cranium. Breathing became an insufferable exercise, for it was accompanied by hot surges of queasiness. Every time he took a breath, his body wanted to throw his lunch onto his doorstep.

He opened his mouth to speak. His reason for breathing, living, was nowhere in sight. His supply of air was no longer in sight. Prying teeth from a horse's mouth would have been easier than keeping his eyes open. People filtered into his room, but their faces were blurry. Their eyes, noses and lips weren't recognizable. All he knew was that he couldn't breathe, because his oxygen supply wasn't anywhere near him. There was someone missing out of his life, an incredibly important link to sanity. Someone was missing, he couldn't breathe-

"Mina? Mina! Mina, focus!"

His eyes fluttered, wiping away a savage bout of dizziness. The face of a gentle, soft-hearted otaku came into view, bearing the sweetest smile. Listening to him was a painfully difficult task, but it was somehow done. "You're back with us," the anime junkie said happily, eyes beaming. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, but was clearly overjoyed with a friend's return to reality. "Thank goodness! I'm so glad you're back, Minato!"

Minato? Was that his name? Yeah, it certainly was. And 'Mina' was his nickname. His friends referred to him as 'Mina', he referred to him as 'Mina'-

That was right. The name of his oxygen supply was 'Dave'. Dave was his life, his air, his happiness. Dave was a man of seventy years, an old war veteran from the world's darkest battles. Dave was a helpless kitten, and floundered whenever he wasn't there. Dave was a sweet soul, a gentle soul, no stronger than a feather. Dave needed him. Dave uplifted him. Dave-

"Mina?"

"Where is he?"

He wanted to speak to Hal. He wanted to celebrate his return to Hal's world. He wanted to acknowledge the otaku's existence, and apologize for everything he had put him through. At the moment, though, he could only focus on what his body needed most-air. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else could matter, if he couldn't breathe!

"Hal, where is he?"

Soft brown eyes gazed at him. The eyes spoke of compassion, warmth and affection, glistening as if the day was being drawn out on a sunny beach. "He's right outside of the door, speaking with your doctors," he explained softly. "You know, you frightened every last one of them. You had us frightened!"

"Are you feeling better, Mina?" a little girl whimpered, hands clamped on the iron bars of his bed. It took the young male a moment to revive the girl's name: Sunny. That was right. She was Sunny, Hal's little daughter-and a close friend of his. A particular face was wreaking havoc inside of his head, giving him the migraine to end all migraines, but he regained his focus on other life forms. The girl's innocence was just too difficult to ignore.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. Thanks."

He was surprised by his ability to speak, especially since he didn't vomit. Sunny must've sensed his surprise, because she gave a bright smile of relief to her father. He returned the relief, and patted her on the head. "Stress really took its toll on you," the otaku said softly, sharing a discovery he yearned to share ever since he stepped into the room. He was never one to keep quiet whenever news had to be shared. "You've been in such a horrible, malnourished state, your body was like a meteor crashing out of the sky!"

At that moment, so much crashed down on Minato (aka Mina). Loneliness, anger, frustration and grief broke out as hives broke out on people's faces. The end result was exhaustion, which was so explosive it was brutal. He was a toddler inside of a twenty something year old's body, trembling and hungry for nourishment. In the midst of staggering emotions, though, relief was found waving a bright yellow flag. It was so refreshing, so invigorating, it was almost like a drug. There was no way in Hell he would attribute the feeling to morphine. "Sorry," he said breathlessly, desperately trying to catch his breath. He wasn't even sure if his words made sense.

"The two of you were probably scared beyond belief. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," the anime otaku said, as if Minato had only taken an unexpected trip to the grocery store. He swept little Sunny into his arms, who was just as laidback as he was. "We'll see you later! Prepare yourself for a celebration, Mina, because when you're let out of here, there won't be any sleeping!"

Two happy souls made their exit, hearts dancing in a wind of light. Light burst forth, blossoming inside of his hospital room in the manner of a melody. A smile spread across Minato's face, glowing with the luminousity of a blissful moon. All was right with the world.

Another soul entered his room, replacing the two souls that just departed. His heart ceased its rhythm, awaiting the figure's clear appearance. Light surged into his body once the figure was identified, but there was something different about him. The one Minato surrendered his heart to was no longer an old man, but a figure of forty years! He was happier, devoid of a burdensome past. His heart had evidently become much lighter, his eyes held the spirit of a five year old-

"Hey there. Long time no see, huh?"

Minato's heart lodged itself in his throat. Widened eyes looked upon a liberated soul, filled with the euphoria and disbelief of a bewildered yet liberated animal. The one before him had Hal Emmerich's nonchalence, standing underneath the heavens with immense warmth. "Glad you're awake," the older male said, as if Minato had taken a catnap. "Missed you like hell."

Words bubbled and raced to Minato's lips. Incomprehensible streams emerged from the shells of thought. "Dave, how did-where did you-"

"Happened while you were asleep," the older male said, gently placing two fingers against Minato's lips. Crimson light rushed across the younger set of cheeks. "Hal and your doctors managed to put together a cure for me. Amazing, when you think about it."

"But how?! How long was I asleep?"

"A week," Dave replied, face scrunched up in a comical fashion. His facial expression was akin to a disenchanted cat's persona. "You slept like a rock! Hope you're proud of yourself, baby, because you had an entire parade worrying about you-day and night!"

Questions rushed to the surface of a trembling, tearful heart. A quivering, overwhelmed Minato gazed upon the one he loved so dearly, willing to kill himself in order to find the right words. The one he loved as alive and well, smiling, glowing with an angel's beauty...life had become an overpowering force. It was difficult to breathe, let alone comprehend anything. How could he possibly speak if he couldn't even comprehend the human body?

Unborn thoughts were quickly silenced by a kiss. Two hearts became one as pairs of lips met, melting into one another as caramel spread across a sweet delicacy. A spark of determination went off in the younger male's soul, glowing with the vehemence of a thousand flames. So what if his boyfriend was older? So what if he had been an old man? He was going to have a blast explaining the downgrade in Dave's age, but did it matter? When happiness overwhelmed everything in sight, did anything else matter?

Minato's answer was a simple 'no'.

"Just one thing, baby," the war legend said softly, after their ten-minute kiss ended. "You can forget the ring. Don't think I'm marriage material yet."

The question 'what ring?' arose in Minato's mind, but then he remembered the vows he made before the reign of darkness. "You've done wonders, but I'm not yet ready to dive into the deep end of the pool," his lover said warmly, gently, lovingly. "A few things are still bothering me. They don't have anything to do with you, but...yeah. They're here, all the same, and I don't want to drag you down."

"Drag me down? Dave, you can't be serious! I've been with you through your PTSD, and you have the gall to talk about 'dragging me down'?! Are you frickin' kidding me?! I love you, for crying out loud!"

"If you cried out any louder, the entire hospital would know how you feel," the older male replied instantly, face beaming with sweet devotion. "But I can't let you tie the knot with me. You aren't even done with the academy, I've got a lot of shit to sort out-"

"I don't care! We'll sort everything out together, you idiot! We'll do it all together! Just shut up and let me marry you!"

The smile on Dave's face, and their second kiss, made the pain worth enduring. Every trial, every downfall, melted into nothing. Minato knew only happiness from that point on, erasing every tear, every cry, every nightmare.

Yeah, their future would have a pre-mature kick off. But it would be a bright, beautiful, brilliant future.

* * *

Dedicated to The Big Boss: a dear friend, a loyal fan and an astounding author.

Bwaaah. The Dante/Snake tribute is still on hold! Life has just been one ball of craziness, on all levels...


End file.
